Sleeping Gwendal
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Gwendal/Conrad -The prince planted a kiss on the princess' lips, and the beautiful maiden opened her eyes- Young Conrad thinks Gwendal is a princess.


A/N: This fiction features Gwendal and Conrad when they were still very young. (: Conrad should probably _look_ like a three/four year old of human age..?

**Sleeping Gwendal**

"The prince planted a kiss on the princess' lips, and the beautiful maiden opened her eyes."

"Hehhh?" Little Conrad interrupted his mother's story. "You mean she woke up because of the kiss?" Lady Cheri explained to his youngest son (Wolfram's isn't born yet) about how powerful that kiss was, and how important love is. "Conrad, you have to show your love to your dear ones, just like how hahaue loves you." She ruffled Conrad's hair gently. "Never be afraid to show your love, alright?"

Conrad only looked at his mother with huge honey-brown eyes, trying to process the new information as his eyes wandered and stared at the cover of the "Sleeping Beauty" storybook.

* * *

Conrad was feeling bored, his little feet tapping along the corridors of the huge castle. Trying to recognize where big brother Gwendal's room was, he strayed alone till he found a very familiar door. _Yay,_ he thought, _and the door isn't locked! _With the help of one of the maids who happened to pass by, he asked her to open the door and Conrad secretly entered his brother's room with the door quietly shut behind him.

Slowly, he scanned the room to find where his big brother was, only to find him sleeping soundly on his bed. _Aww,_ he thought, _I wanted big brother to play with me_. And his lips tightened to form a cute little pout. The young prince approached his brother, making quite an effort to climb onto the bed which is almost as tall as him. His little fingers curled around the sheets while his toes clenched around the soft material of the bed to create friction and hopefully reach the top of the bed. After several tries of falling and bumping his buttocks, Conrad managed to climb onto Gwendal's bed, sitting next to his big brother. The slightly older child didn't even realize that a part of his bed had sunk due to his younger brother's weight.

Young Conrad stared onto his brother's peaceful sleeping features. It reminded him of something…

"Big brother!" Conrad pulled at his brother's sleeve, "Wake up and play with me, please!"

But Gwendal didn't even move an inch. Instead, he tried to sink deeper into his mattress.

"Big brother!"

His eyes wandered to Gwendal's face again. Somehow, the young brunette feels peaceful whenever he sees the sleeping face of Gwendal. And it reminded him of something again… He chuckled about his brilliant idea of how to wake Gwendal.

Conrad lowered himself and kissed Gwendal gently on the lips. Sure enough, Gwendal's eyes shot open almost immediately.

Stunted Gwendal was speechless, and all he could say was, "C-Conrad! W-What are you doing?"

"Hahaha, yay!" Conrad jumped around the bed, giggling, "Big brother woke up! Big brother woke up!"

"But why must you kiss me? Can't you just wake me up normally?" Gwendal wiped his lips briefly. Conrad pouted again, "But you wouldn't wake up! I called you so many times!" Conrad attempted to count the number of times he tried to wake Gwendal with his tiny fingers; and Gwendal unconsciously blushed at the cute sight of his brother. He ruffled his younger brother's hair making it messier than it was. He knew that gesture would make Conrad happy. Conrad looked up and said in a cheerful voice, "And, and, big brother looked like a princess! Big brother looked like Sleeping Beauty! That's why I kissed big brother, because I love big brother and wants big brother to wake up and play with me!"

Conrad started jumping around on Gwendal's bed again. Meanwhile, Gwendal needed some time to process his brother's words. _I l-look like S-Sleeping Beauty?_ He had decided on two things. The first; Conrad was utterly cute when he tried acting as a prince to wake him and sure, he love Conrad more than anything. And the second, he's going to ban Conrad from reading prince and princess featured storybooks again.

* * *

The End

A/N: Hmm. How I miss reading fairy tales. (: I hope Gwendal and Conrad isn't THAT out of character. And gosh, my horrible grammar. ): R&R..? What do you guys think..?


End file.
